1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of devices which a user can ride downhill on snowy or icy surfaces. More particularly, the invention relates to elongate board devices on which a user will stand to travel downhill on snow, the board having a generally vertical handle to be held by the user's hands, the bottom of the handle having a steering fin that projects beyond the underside of the board and into the snow such that as the user turns the handle, the steering fin's position is changed with respect to the longitudinal axis of the board, causing a directional change of the board and user to occur. Further, the vertical handle is movable in all three directions for ultimate maneuverability. As the vertical handle is moved toward the front or rear of the board, the control disk projects into the snow beneath the board causing a braking effect. Thus, with this invention a user can steer and brake simultaneously by using a simple vertical handle. Use of a single vertical handle to perform both steering and braking functions makes the invention easier, more efficient and more fun to use than prior art devices.
2. The Background Art
In the prior art, there have been numerous devices which a user can ride down a snowy or icy surface. The most popular of these include skis and snowboards. There has also been some work done concerning devices which a user would ride in a standing position and which have a handle for the user to grasp.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,524,850, issued in the name of G. Van Dam on Feb. 3, 1925, a snow skate is disclosed that is intended to have one foot placed upon it and the other foot used to push the user along on the skate.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,945,170, issued in the name of F. A. Wetzel on Jan. 30, 1934, a snow scooter is disclosed that has a supporting runner and a movable guide runner separately located in front of the supporting runner, the guide runner being operable through a steering post. The device is intended to have one foot placed on the supporting runner while using the other foot to propel himself across a snowy surface.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,101,229, issued in the name of R. O. Anderson et al. on Dec. 7, 1937, an ice or snow scooter is disclosed having a ski portion, a guiding portion, the front of the ski portion with a guiding portion attached to it being movable right or left.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,256,203, issued in the name of R. R. Hylan on Sep. 16, 1941, a scooter ski is disclosed having front and rear ski runners and a steering post member.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,292,891, issued in the name of W. F. Moerlins on Aug. 11, 1942, a snow scooter is disclosed having steering and braking mechanisms.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,513,199, issued in the name of G. J. Ohlhaver on Jun. 27, 1950, a scooter is disclosed having a ski runner, a portion of which is steerable for directional control.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,593,974, issued in the name of R. P. Brown on Apr. 22, 1952, a ski sled is disclosed that has a pair of interconnected skis with steering and braking arrangements. Optional seating is provided.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,847, issued in the name of R. F. Shores on Sep. 22, 1970, a mono-ski is disclosed having a handlebar and a braking system operable from the handle bar.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,975 issued on Oct. 4, 1994 in the name of F. Petoud, a sliding apparatus for snow sports is disclosed that has a steering skid, a bearing ski and a handle for steering.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,126 issued on May 14, 1996 in the name of J. D. Myers, a snow or ski runner is disclosed having a user standing area, a movable handle, and foot-activated braking and steering mechanisms.